mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Might and Magic 1-5
First five Might and Magic games were released during nine yead period from 1986 to 1995. First three installments were ported to a variety of computer architectures and OSes, Might and Magic IV and V were released for DOS and Mac only. Player characters have "statistics" analogous to Dungeons and Dragons Ability scores. The world is presented as a labyrinth, utilizing a first person perspective interface similar to that employed by Bard's Tale, where the gaming world is divided into a maze-like grid and the player's movement options are to move forward or backward, or turn ninety degrees left or right. The walls represent mountain ridges, cave stone, rows of trees or whatever obstruction might be expected in the terrain being explored. Exploration, like combat, is turn-based in Might and Magic; hence in-game time does not pass while the player delays. If the party moves to a place where there are hostile creatures, or if a random encounter occurs, the player is usually given the option to run away, attempt to surrender to the creatures, or to attack. If the player elects to attack, or if their combat evasion attempt fails, the game enters combat mode On most platforms, the combat interface is presented in a text-only format. Turn-based combat is conducted, with each combatant acting in order of their speed statistic. Each round a random speed bonus is applied to either the player's party or the enemy creatures. On each player-character's turn, the player selects an action from a limited list of options, including attacking a creature, casting a spell or attempting to run away. Combat ends when all combatants from one side or the other have either been rendered unconscious or dead (usually by having their hit points reduced to zero), or fled from combat. The player can also lose the combat by allowing all members of the party to succumb to sleep or paralysis effects. Might and Magic I Might and Magic Book One: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum (also known as Might and Magic Book 1, Might and Magic 1, MM1 or simply Might and Magic) is an early role-playing game released for the Apple II, IBM PC, NES and a number of other platforms, and is the first game in the Might and Magic series. It was published in 1986 by New World Computing and also later re-released in the Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven Limited Edition and then Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven Special Edition. It was ported to these platforms: *MS-DOS *Apple II *Commodore 64 *Macintosh *MSX *NEC PC-9801 *NES (1992) *TurboGrafx-16 There are six character classes available: Knight, Cleric, Robber, Sorcerer, Paladin, Archer XEEN games Might and Magic IV Might and Magic IV uses a game engine based on that used by Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra, and the gameplay is almost identical. More emphasis is placed on cutscenes than in the earlier game, possibly due to the availability of larger hard drives. This game and its successor, Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen can be combined together to make one large game, World of Xeen. In-game, this is visualised as either game being a 'side' of a flat, rectangular planetoid. In the combined game, areas in both games become available that are impossible to access in the standalone games. Both game's endings can be achieved, after either of which gameplay continues. A third ending is available in the combined games only. Might and Magic IV and V were some of the very first games to come out on CD. They are also the first games to come out where every character will 'speak' to you via PCM sound that is recorded on the CDs; the software plays the CD back at specific tracks, seeking to the proper second offset within the track. Might and Magic V Might and Magic:Swords of XEEN Category:Might and Magic